Twisted Roads
by LexiNet
Summary: Natsuki has always refused to open her heart to anyone. What will happen when she is forced to go down a road she has avoided for so long. Shizuru has always done what is expected of her and has never veered off course. What will happen when she is forced to try a different route. [This is my first attempt at writing anything so I appreciate your patience and feedback].
1. Chapter 1

An autumn breeze filtered through the window of a second story home and slowly caressed the exposed pale skin of a raven-haired beauty. Her breathing remained unperturbed as the playful wind wound its way up through her well-toned abdomen gradually passing over her chest and finally ending its course slipping through her sprawled out hair. There was a certain degree of calmness that always enveloped her by being awoken from such a caress, but today there was unwanted heat assaulting her back. Her eyes shot open with the realization that there was another body pressed up against her. Images of the night flooded her brain and she let a soft groan escape her lips as she realized her mistake. She had broken a rule, her only rule in fact; never let anyone spend the night. As quickly as she was able to she removed herself from the other's embrace, placed both her feet on the cold floor, and left the comfort of her own bed.

After stretching her back, which was sore after the night's activities, she chanced a look at the woman in her bed. The sheets rested below the stranger's waist allowing her a view of her perfectly proportioned breasts, angelic face, and hair the color of the sun's rays. Another set of images assaulted her brain as she remembered the feel of the woman's skin against her own which briefly made her consider climbing back into bed just to make her moan her name over and over again. Her name…what was her name? While the stranger had yelled hers throughout the night she had not stopped long enough to consider what hers was. Perhaps it was all the alcohol she had ingested, or maybe it was the pent up frustration at her current situation that had left her insensitive to the feelings of the other woman. Either way she had to get this woman out of her house and get to work as soon as possible. The roar of a loud engine pulling up into her driveway distracted her from her task at hand. She did not have to look out the window as she recognized the sound of her friend's car. Grabbing a discarded pair of jeans and a t-shirt from off the floor she quickly dressed and headed downstairs before Nao decided to come up to her room. Once on the bottom floor she followed the sounds coming from her kitchen and found Nao dabbing at a newly formed coffee stain on her blouse while letting out a string of obscenities.

"What are you doing here?" My tone had come out a little rougher than I intended but Nao's early morning arrival had really caught me by surprise and created a bit of an issue with getting my guest out of the house unnoticed.

"Well good morning to you too Mutt!" Nao snapped. "Look all I know is that Saeko wants you in the office. She sent me to get you since you did not bother answering your phone. Thanks to you some asshole cut me off on my way here and made me spill my coffee." Nao pointed a well-manicured index finger at her ruined blouse.

"How's it my fault you haven't learned how to drive?" I know my response was probably not the smartest given Nao's mood but I couldn't stop myself, we had always functioned well with light banter. Nao threw her empty coffee cup at me while I stepped out of the way to avoid it. She huffed and stomped in the direction of the stairs managing to place a stiletto on the first step before I reacted.

"Wait!" I desperately called after her while panic settled in my stomach.

"What!" She barked while I quickly tried to come up with an excuse to stop her from advancing up to my room.

"Wh-Why does Saeko want me in the office early?"

"Dunno." Nao replied while taking another step up.

"Where you going Spider?"

"I need another blouse Natsuki, you're going to lend me one."

"We can stop by your place and pick one up."

"Why are you being so weird today?"

I was about to respond when we both heard the sound of a toilet flushing and erratic movements coming from upstairs. Nao's eyebrows rose up to her hairline in surprise and slowly started developing a mocking smile. I sighed and waited for the inevitable.

"You didn't!" Nao whispered.

"Didn't what?"

"You let someone spend the night! Who is she? Is it serious?"

"I was drunk."

"That doesn't answer my question! Is it serious?"

"I don't even know her name."

Nao face palmed and ran a hand through her shoulder length red hair before continuing with her onslaught of questions.

"Why were you drinking on a Sunday without me?" She lightly punched my arm.

"You know I'm stressed."

"Natsuki, the company will be ok. We'll find a way to save it."

"Maybe."

Nao frowned. "So tell me about this woman."

I didn't have a chance to respond because the beautiful blonde came rushing down the stairs towards us wearing the same tight fitting dress I had brought her home in.

"Shit! I am so late! I have to go Natsuki but I'll call you later." She planted a kiss on my lips and turned her attention to Nao.

She held out her hand and introduced herself "Hello, I'm Leah, Leah Aoyama."

"Nao Yukki." Nao responded.

Leah. Her name was Leah and she had my number. Knowing her name brought me some comfort but the knowledge that I had not only let her spend the night, but also provided her with my contact information bothered me. I must have been more intoxicated than I thought.

"Well it was nice meeting you and sorry I have to run. A car is waiting" Leah said before turning back to me and whispering how much fun she had in my ear causing a blush to creep up my neck. I walked her to the door and watched her be helped into the back of a black town car before heading back inside.

"Interesting." Nao said after I closed the door and came back to the staircase.

"What?"

"I just didn't think I'd see the day."

"What day?"

"You letting somebody in."

"I haven't let anyone in. I don't plan to."

"Well she seemed nice enough."

"She was a mistake. Just another fling"

"You are going to have to let someone in eventually Nat."

"No I don't."

"You can't be the ice princess forever. Plus that woman could be a model!"

"Stop calling me that."

"Never. I can't wait to tell Mai!"

"Don't you dare."

"Oh come on Mutt. She's like your sister. She will be pissed if I don't tell her."

"Don't. Say. Anything."

"Whatever. Just lend me a blouse already and go and get dressed we have to go."

An hour later both Nao and I were stepping into Kuga Corp's elevator on our way to the top floor. We had been met with the welcomes of all the employees we encountered which Nao responded to with a wink while I opted for a low growl. I was not particularly a complete anti-social person, but I found a lot of the people here to be phony so I found it easier to keep my distance. The low ding of the elevator indicated we had reached our destination so we both headed in the direction of my office. Outside of it seated behind a long desk with a towering pile of paperwork sat my Executive Assistant and best friend Mai Tokiha. Her orange hair was the only visible part of her body we could see.

"Hey Mai." I waved

"Natsuki! Thank god you're here! Saeko is going crazy asking about you." Mai shot out of her chair once she heard me.

"What's the matter? We didn't have a meeting planned." I pointed out.

"I don't know but she seems agitated. She mumbled something about wanting to fire all of us starting with Nao."

"What!" Nao screeched.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Mai said in a comforting tone.

"This is all your fault mutt!" Nao accused.

"My fault! She probably wants to fire you because you flirt with everyone!"

"I swear if I get fired I will leave your new girlfriend girlfriendless!"

"Girlfriend?" Mai asked.

"The mutt let someone spend the night." Nao tattled

"Girlfriend? Mai again asked with her eyes almost popping out of their sockets with what could only be identified as excitement. "You have to tell me all about her!" she shouted.

I tried shushing her and telling her there was nothing to tell but Mai was already half dragging me into my office before we all heard a frightening booming voice.

"Natsuki! Nao! In my office now!" Saeko stood at her doorway glaring at us. Nao and I practically ran into her office after receiving that terrifying look.

"We're sorry for the delay Saeko." Nao bowed theatrically. "We didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Good morning mother. What can we do for you today." I acknowledged my mother while rolling my eyes at Nao's pitiful display.

"Natsuki you're late. We have important visitors coming in today." Saeko responded drily.

"I wasn't aware of anyone coming in." I retorted.

"There is no easy way to say this so here it is. As you know, Kuga Corp is in trouble. In order to keep the company afloat I have agreed to a merger with Fujino Corp. Nao as the company's lawyer I will expect you to draft the appropriate paperwork and ensure the transition goes as smoothly as possible"

"Yes Saeko."

"What are the terms of this merger mother? Fujino Corp is in good standing and does not have a need to merge with anyone as far as I know.

"You're right Natsuki. Fujino Corp is doing us a favor and saving us from the ruin your father left us in. All they have asked in return is that we provide an act of good faith and join the families together. Our name is still held in high regard within our social circles. The Fujinos and the Kugas will become one." Saeko explained.

"So you will be remarrying mother?" I asked.

"No Natsuki. You will be the one getting married to the Fujino's daughter…"


	2. Chapter 2

The day had started just like any other day for Shizuru Fujino. Her tieguanyin tea had been brought up shortly after her morning beauty ritual and she now sat in her robe with both hands lightly gripping the fine teacup as she inhaled deeply. The first part of her day was always her favorite. There was no one vying for her attention or attempting to seduce her. It was the only time of day she could let her guard down and not wear the mask she had carefully crafted over the years, a mask she had now grown tired of. Regrettably, there was nothing she could do about it. She was a Fujino and as such she would have to continue doing what was expected of her. Shizuru allowed her ruby eyes to remain transfixed on the bottom of the cup and wished her life would change. A lone strand of hair escaped its place and Shizuru sighed as she lightly ran her fingertips over her ear returning the chestnut strand to its rightful place. It was time for her to head downstairs and join her father. Walking into her bedroom-sized closet she briefly wondered about her father's odd request to meet him in his study rather than at the office. Whatever it was she was sure her father did not want the employees to gossip about it. Opting for a white blouse and gray pencil skirt she quickly buttoned her shirt and slid the skirt over her perfectly toned legs tucking in the blouse in the process. After slipping on her cream colored heels she began her decent.

As Shizuru neared her father's study she became aware of other voices behind the door, but her upbringing did not let her simply walk into the space uninvited. She lifted her right hand, made a fist, lightly knocked, and waited for a response.

"Come in!" Kenji Fujino's deep voice floated across the door.

Shizuru opened the door and was surprised to see two of her friends and colleagues seated across from her father.

"Ara, if father had informed me we would have guests I would have made it down sooner" Shizuru politely informed as she stepped further into the room.

"That's alright princess there was no need to rush. Both Reito and Alyssa just arrived a few moments ago" her father responded.

"Good morning Reito-san, Alyssa-san" Shizuru greeted.

"There is no need for such formalities Shi-chan we are not in the office" Reito pointed out smiling.

"Yeah Shiz leave that for later" Alyssa added.

Hearing my friend's easy tone made me relax and provided me the reassurance to walk the rest of the way to the seat opposite my father. The fact that Reito our Chief Financial Officer and Alyssa our corporate lawyer were here did nothing to quell the unease that had begun settling in the pit of my stomach. Had I done something wrong? Was the company in some sort of trouble and I had missed it? It couldn't be. Could it? What had I missed? My internal dialogue was interrupted as my father spoke up again.

"I have asked you all to meet me this morning to discuss something of high importance to Fujino Corp. The upcoming marriage of Shizuru and merger of our company" Kenji said.

Hearing my father remind me of my impending fate made me want to scream or run, but I did neither. I simply crossed my legs and made sure my mask was still in place. I received sympathetic glances from my friends, before Alyssa chimed in.

"Everything has been taken care of Mr. Fujino. The wedding date has been set and the paperwork drafted. Is there a clause you were thinking of adding?" Alyssa asked.

"It's not just a clause I need Alyssa, it's a whole new contract" he responded to her question while standing and walking towards the window.

I had to admit this caught me by surprise. I had never known my father to ask for such a thing and it appeared as though I was not the only one who was troubled by his request.

"Mr. Fujino I assure you I went over the numbers with Alyssa myself and the proposed contract makes the best sense for Fujino Corp" Reito desperately added hoping my father would change his mind.

"I have no doubt that you both did an excellent job on the contract but that is not the reason I am asking for a change" he answered.

Turning to face me he continued speaking "Shizuru when I asked you to consider an arranged marriage you agreed claiming that if it was in the best interest of the company you would move forward with it. I have to ask you now if you have developed feelings for your fiancée" my father asked.

The question managed to leave me speechless for a few seconds as my father had never ventured to ask me about my feelings in front of an audience. Both Reito and Alyssa remained silent waiting for my response while I tried to come up with a diplomatic answer that would make him stop worrying. It's true that I felt nothing for my fiancée but I also knew that my father had worked so hard to position our company as one of the top in the nation. If I had to marry to ensure that his legacy continue I would do it. I would do anything to give him some peace of mind even if it meant sacrificing my own life.

"I do not dislike her, but I believe I have not spent enough time with her to develop any feelings father" I replied honestly.

"Good. I would hate to break off this engagement if it meant hurting you" came his response.

"Break off the engagement?" I asked a bit perplexed.

"Yes, I've decided that the merger with the Marguerites is not one we will move forward with. I've found a more suitable arrangement. Kuga Corp has reached out and offered a more beneficial deal. Alyssa, you and Reito will be able to review the proposal this afternoon. We will be the managing partners while Kuga Corp will provide the designs." My father informed us. "Reito please retrieve our balance sheets from the office for review at Kuga Corp today and take Alyssa with you to begin dissolving our contract with the Marguerites."

"Yes Mr. Fujino." Reito responded while retrieving his briefcase from the side of the chair.

"You're dismissed," added my father.

"Thank you Mr. Fujino." Alyssa and Reito bowed and excused themselves from the studio.

There was a long pause between my father and I while I processed all that had happened in such a short amount of time. I was no longer engaged to the Marguerite's daughter, Fujino Corp would be merging with Kuga Corp, and what was that about managing partners? I was so lost in my thoughts that I had not noticed my father had been observing me before reinitiating a conversation.

"Princess I have to tell you something and I hope you don't hate me for it" my father started and it instantly caused me apprehension.

"What is it Otosan?" I asked.

"Kuga Corp is not currently in the best shape it could be in which will require a great deal of work from you." He sighed.

"Me? I don't understand."

"You will become Kuga Corp's CEO while I continue to manage Fujino Corp until the merger has gone through and everything has been acclimated."

"What will happen to Kuga Corp's current CEO?"

"Saeko Kuga has decided to retire while Natsuki Kuga will continue to be the head automobile designer. As you know she is the reason why we have not been able to beat the Kuga's" He smiled. "It makes me happy to know that we will finally be on the winning team."

"We sell just as many vehicles as the Kuga's and are just as profitable if not more." I huffed.

"Tell me Shizuru what have you heard about Natsuki Kuga?"

"I've heard she is beautiful but cold. They call her the ice princess" I tried to remember something I had read about her in an article but was drawing a blank.

"She is indeed beautiful," my father emphasized.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her."

"Well you will be meeting her in a couple of hours." My father said while taking a cup of coffee to his lips.

"I suppose it's a good idea to meet my new colleagues as soon as possible." I added.

Kenji Fujino rushed through the next sentence and uncharacteristically mumbled at the end. "Natsuki will be more than your colleague Shizuru, she will be your wife."

I shifted in my seat as I processed the new information I was being assaulted with. I was sure I had not misheard him say she would be my wife, but I had to be sure.

"Wife?" I asked.

"Yes princess. You will no longer be marrying the Marguerite's daughter; but you will be marrying Natsuki Kuga to solidify the union between our companies. Once Saeko retires she will be handing all of her stocks to Natsuki and in turn I will hand off everything I have to you. Your Otosan is getting old and would like to retire." My father confessed.

"I see." Was the only response that managed to escape my lips. Looking up at my father I observed the wrinkles that had suddenly become more pronounced along his eyes and took in his hair that displayed more white in it than I remembered. My brain replayed the words I had told myself a few minutes ago. If I had to marry to ensure that his legacy continue I would do it. I would do anything to give him some peace of mind even if it meant sacrificing my own life. I would not marry for love but at least I would ensure my father's happiness. I took a steadying breath, and accepted my fate.

"Shall I call Mikoto and have her bring the car around? We don't want to keep my future mother in law and wife waiting" I gave him my most dazzling smile, which he returned in earnest.

"Yes princess, lets get going."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry this next chapter took a bit longer than expected. Adulting is hard sometimes ;). Thank you everyone for your positive reviews. I will not give up on the story! It may just take me a bit to update. Well enjoy!**

Natsuki was unsure of how much time had passed after her mother's statement. Had it been five minutes? Had it been an hour? The high-pitched buzzing in her ears wouldn't let her concentrate. The office seemed to grow smaller with each passing second making her feel trapped and suddenly her tie felt like a noose around her neck. She hooked a finger around the knot and gently tugged hoping for a sense of relief that did not come. She could see her mother's lips move but the words didn't reach her. She began retracing the last conversation they had just shared and then came upon the word that was causing all of her discomfort. Marriage. Her mother wanted her to marry. Natsuki reacted the only way she thought appropriate for the situation. She began walking towards the office door trying to escape whatever crazy plan her mother was devising but was unable to make it past the threshold before being yelled after.

"Natsuki! Where do you think you are going?" Saeko's authoritative voice reverberated throughout the office causing Natsuki to freeze mid stride.

"You're crazy if you think I am going to get married" Natsuki glared at Saeko and then quickly glanced over at Nao to see her reaction to all of this. Her friend seemed just as shocked as she was and was doing her best not to move in order to avoid having Saeko's wrath be directed at her.

"I am not crazy and you will be getting married even if I have to drag you to the ceremony myself" Saeko vowed.

After hearing that sentence Natsuki's anxiety turned into a more manageable feeling for her, pure rage. With decisive steps she reached Saeko's desk, griped the edge, and leaned over it as an unconscious form of intimidation.

"No I won't!" Natsuki stated never breaking eye contact with her mother. Who reacted by leaning in and swatting her with a roll of newspaper effectively silencing and shocking her.

Nao erupted in laughter, her laughter bouncing off the walls as she bent over and slapped her knee. "You just got disciplined like a dog Nat!" She boisterously declared as she continued laughing. Natsuki refocused her rage as she turned and grabbed her friend ready to give her a thrashing.

"Enough!" Saeko's tone made Nao stop laughing and Natsuki freeze. "Nao get out, you have work to do. Natsuki take a seat and we will discuss this as adults." Natsuki released her grip on Nao and watched her practically run out of the office before turning towards her mother who had visibly deflated and taken her place behind the desk. "Look Nat, if there was another way I wouldn't ask you to do this" Saeko admitted. Natsuki took a seat and remained silent. She had not heard such exhaustion in her mother's voice before. "I know I am asking a lot but I am doing this for you too." Saeko added.

"How can this be for me?" Natsuki snapped.

"Nat, I know this company is your life and I am trying to keep it going but we do not have the capital to keep growing and innovating at the pace you deserve. The Fujino's are offering this opportunity. Our employees will remain employed and with this union it will ensure their future just as much as it will ensure yours."

"We can come up with another solution." Natsuki chimed in.

"The deal has been settled Natuski. If we don't move forward Kuga Corp will fail. I will be stepping down and unless you decide that you want to be CEO this is the only solution I have found."

"You are leaving the company?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes, I believe it's time." Saeko responded with a sigh. "I am tired and would like to have time for myself.

"Who will run the company without you here?" Natsuki asked.

"Your fiancée." Saeko responded.

"I don't understand."

"She is very capable and has demonstrated her abilities by helping her father run Fujino Corp."

"If I was to marry her what are the terms?" Natuski asked.

"You will design for Kuga Corp as you have always done while your wife runs the company. You will retain your team while she brings in her own. Both sides will work together through the merger."

"How long will I need to remain married?"

Saeko raised her eyebrows in surprise at the question. "Natsuki, this is not a marriage that can be dissolved. It would be the end of the company if something like that were to happen. You will remain married and I hope produce an heir to secure the company's longevity."

"Now I know you've lost your mind! You're not just asking me to give up my freedom but also have a kid? There is no way I agree."

"Your wife can carry the baby!"

"That's not the point! I don't want a wife! I don't want kids! I can't believe you are asking me to consider this."

"I'm not asking you to consider. I'm telling you you're doing it!"

"You can't force me into a loveless marriage mother."

"As much as I hate it, yes I can. Natsuki, if you don't agree you can hand in your letter of resignation as well as any Kuga Corp assets."

"You're kidding! I've earned all that I have."

"That may be so but they are still the company's assets. You will need to hand over anything you bought with our money."

"Unbelievable!" Natsuki rubbed her temples, which were now pounding. "I'm guessing you will have me blacklisted and unable to design for anyone else?"

"Correct."

"It seems I really have no option but to marry this woman." Natsuki grudgingly acknowledged. "If I am going to do this I have one request."

"Name it."

"I want to continue living in my own house. I refuse to live anywhere else."

"Well you have to understand we will need to discuss this with your fiancée but if she has no issues with it then it's settled."

"She will also have to understand that I have no intentions of remaining faithful."

"Natsuki…"

Their next argument was interrupted with a light knock at Saeko's door.

"Come in!" Saeko responded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Saeko-sama but your guests have arrived." Mai informed them nervously using the door as a shield as she waited for a response. She had hesitated to interrupt what was taking place in this office.

"Wonderful. Show them into the conference room and let them know we will be there in a couple of minutes." Saeko instructed.

"Yes Saeko-sama" Mai disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

"Natsuki, I expect you to be on your best behavior and not embarrass me in front of our guests." Saeko warned.

"I'm not a child mother."

"Well you can sure act like one."

"Well I assure you I will be a delight." Natsuki huffed.

"Lets not keep them waiting. Come." Saeko said as she stood, pulled on a blazer, and reapplied her lipstick. Natsuki took a second to straighten her tie and smooth out the creases that had formed on her shirt by sitting. Both women started walking towards the conference room but were interrupted by the sound of Natsuki's phone going off in her pocket. Natsuki reached in to grab it and read a number on the screen, which she did not recognize.

"Go ahead and answer. Join us when you are ready." Saeko said while continuing to walk down the hallway towards her guest.

Natsuki thought about following but decided to answer her phone if anything just to give her more time to assimilate her current situation.

"Hello, Natsuki speaking."

"Hi, baby. Sorry I didn't give you a proper goodbye this morning." Leah's seductive voice came through the phone.

"Leah, hi."

"Listen, I know we just met and you probably don't want anything serious which I understand but I would really like to see you again. Is that something we could arrange?"

Leah's request caught Natsuki off guard. She had not thought about seeing the woman again but after everything that had happened today she found herself wanting to drink herself into a stupor and spend time with the beautiful blond. Life was so ironic sometimes. She had met the blond while trying to forget about the company's troubles, she wanted to stop thinking about what she could do to save it. Today she wanted to drink because she did not want to go through with the marriage that would ensure the survival of the company.

"Natsuki are you still there?" Leah's voice came through the phone breaking Natsuki away from her thoughts.

"So what do you think? Do you want to maybe get dinner or a drink sometime?" Leah asked.

"Yes. I would like that."

"Really? Great!" Leah's excited voice made Natsuki smile.

"How about tonight?" Natsuki asked.

"Tonight sounds great! Shall we meet somewhere?"

"Text me your address. I'll pick you up. How does eight sound?"

"Eight works for me babe. I'll see you then!" Leah hung up the phone leaving Natsuki feeling guilty about leading Leah on when she may be getting married, or maybe it was the guilt of cheating on her soon to be fiancée. Natsuki shook her head and smiled at that ridiculous thought. She did not know or love her fiancée and never would. How could you love someone that was imposed on you? Natsuki reached the conference room door, put her phone away, took a steadying breath, and turned the doorknob bracing herself for her bleak future.


End file.
